William Kortex
by William Kortex
Summary: William Kortex the owner of the A.U.D. a place for anyone from anywhere to join. But how did he become this way? This is his Origin story.
1. Saying Goodbye Isn't My Thing

**October 15th, 2023**

It has been 5 days since I turned 25 years old and it is finally the day I get to leave this mess of a planet.

As I get out of my bed I see that my two best friends are still fast asleep but my girlfriend not so much.  
"So you really are leaving?" She asks.  
"Yes. You heard what they said... They need soldiers to help fight against the Sith! This is my chance to live in the Star Wars universe!" I have always been a fan of Star Wars ever since I was born and one day people with actual Lightsabers show up and say they need soldiers to fight in the war that I believe is The Old Republic.  
"What if this isn't like that and they are actually talking about some other thing that they just so happened to call sith?" She asks a little annoyed that I'm so happy about leaving.  
"Trust me if It is a different type of thing I swear I'll come back." I look down at the wedding ring she has on her finger. "And no matter what happens we still have a wedding to look forward to."  
She smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "I love you!"  
I smile back and kiss her. "I love you too!"

By now my two friends have woken up. My friend Andy gets out of his bed on the floor and stretches before looking over at my other friend Anthony as asking for the time.  
"It's 5:30am!" Anthony yells back.  
"Why the hell are they making you leave at 5:30am?" Andy yells at me slightly annoyed.  
"I don't know. Maybe as an instant initiation or something." I say back fully awake. "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you went to bed when i told you too!"  
"Hey fuck you! I am use to going to bed at midnight not at fucking 10pm!" Andy yells back even more annoyed.  
"Will you to shut up before we wake up the entire street!" Anthony yells back right when the neighbors next door scream to shut up. "See what you two always do!" Anthony yells in a smartass manner.

"Well guys I have to go... The ship leaves at 6:30." I tell them as I start to walk out the door. "I will see you all when I get back."  
"Wait what about everyone else here? We all didn't just stay at your parents house just so you can blow them off and not say goodbye!" My girlfriend says right when my brother appears from behind the corner.  
"I wish we could say goodbye but right now we both have to hurry!" My brother says calmly as he pushes me out the door.  
"And either way, saying goodbye isn't my thing." I say before my brother closes the door and we both head for his car.


	2. First Week on the Ship

**October 16th - 21st, 2023**

My first day on the ship was interesting. Before the ship launched off we all were tested to make sure we didn't have any diseases. Can't say I blame them... The Earth is a filthy planet. After that we got on the ship and had to go to our sleeping quarters. I had a room with my brother, some bounty hunter I think and each quarter had a Jedi in charge. And well the ship launched and the day was over after that.

The Second day was the busier day. We not only got a tour of the entire ship. But we also were told about how someone was murdered last night. As much as that freaked me out I didn't let it distract me. The other part of the day was trying to find my way back to my sleeping quarters.

The third day could've been better. It was the first day of testing and during the fighting part... I was hit several times by the bounty hunter until I was knocked unconscious. Even after I woke up the day was a blur.

The fourth day was horrible. After the normal testing we all decided it would be fun to play Russian roulette and no worries the gun had stun bullets... or so we thought, once it came up to one of the recruits the gun fired and killed him. This was the third death on the ship.

The fifth day ended with an emergency. During testing we were told to go back to our sleeping quarters because an entire room of recruits were shot and killed.

The sixth day was supposed to be a free day to explore the ship but instead my sleeping quarter stayed inside our room and played cards the entire day trying to forget everything.


	3. Name Change

**October 22nd, 2023**

Today there was a huge meeting in the main room of the ship. Each recruit would have to go in and change there name for the safety of anyone on there home planet.

My brother and I went up at the same exact time. We had already discussed what our names were going to become.  
"First name and planet sir?" The Captain asked.  
"Jacob from Earth" My brother said in a very serious voice.  
"And what are you changing it to?" The captain now had taken out a sheet.  
"Jacob Zathron" My brother said.  
The captain handed him the sheet with his new name on it. "Welcome Jacob Zathron"

It was my turn next.  
"First name and planet sir" The captain asked in the same exact manner.  
"William from Earth" I said as serious as I could become."And what are we changing it to?" The captain took out a different type of paper; this paper looked like a birth certificate.  
"William Kortex" I said.  
The captain handed me the paper but instead of saying what he said to my brother he said. "Welcome back William Kortex. You are no longer from Earth you are from Coruscant."  
"W-What does that mean sir?" I asked nervously.  
"It means everything you remember from Earth needs to be hidden away and forgotten." He grabs my hand takes my wedding ring. "It also mean any Wife, Kids, or Friends you had shall be told that you have died. Your family shall be the only ones to know of our whereabouts. You can keep the ring but it's useless to you now." He hands me the ring as I walk away.

My life from Earth was over and my new life had just begun.


	4. One Year Later

**October 22nd, 2024**

"Will!" Darak knocks on his door.  
Kortex answers the door. "My name isn't Will anymore... It's Kortex remember?"  
Darak walks in and sits down. "Ya I remember but Will is so much fancier sounding on this planet!"  
Kortex goes and grabs a wine glass. "Ya... But them again why would I want to be reminded of when I was weak." Kortex pours himself a drink. "Want anything Darak?"  
"Just a normal beer or whatever they are on this planet." Darak thinks about what Kortex said. "What do you mean when you were weak?"  
Kortex tosses Darak a beer and sits back down taking a sip from his wine. "On my home planet I would of never been able to kill someone yet just this one year I've killed at least 15 people."  
Darak laughs. "Come on... I know that's not the real reason!"  
Kortex takes another sip from his wine. "Fine. But if you want the real definition you have to grab me normal drink... this wine tastes terrible!"  
Darak gets up and grabs Kortex a drink. "Why do you even have wine? Most people know that you hate it." Darak hands Kortex the drink.  
Kortex opens it and takes a huge drink. "What I meant by that, Is that when I was William I wasn't able to talk to people, I wasn't able to get a date, Hell it took me five years just to propose to my girlfriend..." At this Kortex teared up. "T-They all think I'm dead... Here I am living my dream life... yet they all think I'm dead..."  
Darak sets his drink down. "You know I've been waiting for you to realize that. When I met you, you were about to throw a ring into a lake."  
Kortex takes the ring out of his pocket. "This ring... It was supposed to mean that I was going to be married soon. Yet all it is here is a painful memory of something I can't return to."  
Darak laughs. "Yet you keep a hold of it. You just told me about you being weak yet if someone truly thought they were weak then they would forget about there past already!"  
Kortex throws the ring against a wall. "I would forget the past if I didn't want to return to it!"  
Darak raises an eyebrow. "Now there's the Kortex I met." Darak laughs. "The one who wanted to return to his family, friends, and soon to be wife."  
Kortex grabs his wine glass and smashes it over Darak's head. "Shut up you bastard!"  
Darak grabs his head and laughs. "You know you hit me a lot harder with that tiny ring. Guess bringing back memories makes you weak!"  
Kortex grabs Darak and throws him to the ground. "Fuck you! You bastard!" Kortex stops crying. "It's not remembering the memories that makes someone weak! It's forgetting them!"  
Darak gets up, grabs his drink, and sits down. "Finally! God damn took you long enough to realize that!" Darak drinks and then laughs. "Calm down, pick up that ring of yours, and relax."


	5. Returning to Earth

**December 10th, 2038**

It's been fifteen years since I left earth. I never thought I would actually be going back to it. I thought it was gone, dead, or at least I could hope that. I left so much, I left basically, I did the one thing I've wanted to do since high school and that is disappear completely and leave.

"Will!" Darak yelled. "Were at your home planet!" He sung in an over enthusiastic voice.  
I gave a look out the window. "Ya, I guess we are."  
"Oh come on!" Darak pats me on the back. "Aren't you excited at all to see how your home has changed?"  
"Yes. I am excited for that part, but then what do I do?" I get up and grab my suitcase. "Everyone besides my family thinks I'm dead. So what's the point?"  
Darak gets up and grabs his suitcase. "Stop talking like that."  
"Like what? Like I have no reason to be back on this fucked up planet!" I try and not get to angry.  
"Like you don't belong! You still have a home that you can go back to! You can still see your family! You still have a species that is alive!" Darak smacks me with his suitcase before joining people to get off the ship.  
"Darak wait!" I sigh remembering that just 5 years ago the war went to Daraks home planet and it was sadly destroyed. And before it was destroyed Darak was tortured into watching his entire village slaughtered.

*15 hours later*

"Darak? What do you think will happen if I try and meet my friends again?" I ask knowing that I have changed greatly and there is no way that anyone will remember me, hell I barely remember anyone!  
"You know that they aren't going to notice you. and plus your friends all think your dead so trying to find them is stupid!" Darak looks out as our plane now arrives in my home town. "I'm not saying you shouldn't try."  
"So... Your saying I should try but when I fail don't be hurt?" I ask nervously.  
"That is exactly what I'm saying." Darak gets up. "Now shut up! I just want to enjoy this without all your personal stuff getting in the way!"  
I laugh. "Hey if I could get away from type of stuff I would!"


	6. No One Left

**January 15th, 2039**

Today was the day I was going to try and find my friends.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" The man behind the desk asked.  
"I am trying to find some people. They are some friends I have lost contact with." Kortex say nervously.  
"I'm sorry but I can't exactly just give you people locations." The man says.  
I take out my military ID card. "Does this mean you can help me?"  
The man looks over the card before pointing me in the direction of the files. "Welcome home sir."  
"Thank you, It's good to be back." That was a flat out lie but I didn't care if it meant that I could just find my friends.

I take out the files of each of my friends and decide to sitting down and looking in horror at what each one says. "T-There all deceased." I slighlty start to cry. "There all dead!" I go to the back of the files and find a newspaper describing what happened to all of them.

Newspaper 1: "Andy [last name] was found dead in his apartment building on November 22nd, 2034. It is unclear if it was murder or suicide but the victims body was found bloody and hanging. There was a note left behind that had Soulstar Deathkeeper written on it. It is still unclear what that means."

I quickly put this paper into my pocket. "Soulstar Deathkeeper. Trying to disappear just like me."

Newspaper 2: "Anthony [last name] disappeared on June 23rd, 2029. His family and him were leaving to reach an Inter-Galatic cruiser when they disappeared. It is unclear on what happened."

I put this paper in my pocket to. "You guy are way to predictable."

Newspaper 3: "[Name] disappeared in the woods while on a hike with her family. The date they disappeared is unknown but most officials have decided that [Name] is either a prisoner of World War 3 or dead."

I take this final paper and put the files back. "I'm coming to find you all!"

"Find everything you needed sir?" The man behind the desk asks.  
"Yes. Thank you." I start to cry a little bit just thinking that if I'm wrong then there is no one left to turn to.


	7. The Assassin

**October 5th, 2039**

"Hello... Please sit down." A mysterious man says as a young woman with blood red hair sits down.  
"We have called you here to talk about a mission... a mission for a better world... a mission that would change lives in the future." Another man says. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Lilith." The young woman says.  
"Wrong name, We meant your Earth name girl." The first man says.  
Lilith sighs. "My name is Alice."  
"Good. Now show us your weapon." The second man says while he lights a cigaret.  
Alice puts her sniper rifle on the table. "I have gotten over 50 confirmed kills with this very rifle."  
The first man starts to laugh. "Do you have any clue who we are?"  
Alice puts the sniper rifle away. "Yes. You are the ones who have given most of my employers the people to kill. They then give those names and people to me."  
The second man looks at her impressed. "You know that much about the company?"  
Alice takes out a knife and starts to spin it. "Yes. I know that much about the company I have worked for, for over 25 years." Alice stabs the knife into the table. "Not are you going to get to the point or we just going to sit here telling stories and asking questions?"  
"A girl who likes to cut straight to the point... I both love it and hate it!" A third man says as he walks out with pictures of the target. "This man is William Kortex, an immortal with a very valuable prize."  
"Let me here more about this man and his prize..." Alice starts to spin her knife again.  
"He has a watch, that both stoops the immortality that he has from destroying him, but at the same time it slowly kills him..." Th first man says.  
"Why would you want something shitty like that?" Alice asks confused.  
"Because it has an upside to it." The second man puts out his cigar "It allows him to change his forms."  
"The hell does that mean?" Alice looks at him extremely confused.  
"It means if you have form in another universe, you can become them!" The third man says revealing his face and giving a huge smile. "Get me the watch, and both of us will live a dream!"  
Alice laughs. "You want a watch? And if I kill the immortal I'll get three billion credits or on earth it would be about..."  
"750 billion dollars." The first man says.  
"Give me this mans location, face, and how to kill him and you've got a deal!" Alice says.  
The second man puts pictures of the target down. "This is him. You will be working with 12 other snipers to kill him."  
Alice looks over the pictures and takes them. "So I meet up with these other snipers and go from there?"  
All three men smile and laugh. "That easy."

**Little did any of these people know that they were given pictures of Darak and not William Kortex.**


	8. I Hate Wine

**October 7th, 2039**

Kortex and Darak after being earth for almost a year decided to finally visit one of the many places Kortex had always wanted to visit; Paris, France.

"So Darak how are you liking the place so far?" Kortex asks as they both leave the Eiffel Tower.  
"Eh... Not as great as my old home... But I have to admit it's nice and peaceful here." Darak looks up and see's a wine tasting. "Hey, How about we finish the day with some wine?"  
"Darak, Don't you remember that I hate wine?" Kortex just looks at the place and almost walks by it when Darak pulls him in and buys them a glass of wine each.

* * *

Alice sitting on one of the railings of the building near the wine tasting see's Darak or who she thinks is William Kortex comes into her crossfires. "Hey you other 11! Wake up the target has arrived!"  
"About Bloody Fucking time!" One of the assassins with a heavy accent sighs.  
"Tell me once you fire the first shot!" Another of the assassins screams as the one nearby hits them.  
"Мы чертовски выстрел в точно такой же время!" The assassin says as they pull the other one up.  
"Γεια σου ηλίθιοι σκάσε , στοχεύουν το όπλο , και να προετοιμαστούν για φ?τιά !" The last human assassin says quietly.  
"What the flying fuck did they just say?" The assassin with the accent says.  
"I'm so glad I got this fish in my ear. They both said that we need to all take aim, and fire at the same time." Alice says as she already has Darak in her crosshairs.

* * *

Kortex and Darak sat down finally and had only time to take one sip when Darak looks up and see's the first sniper rifle.  
"Kortex... I need you to tell me something." Darak says in a serious tone.  
Kortex looks up at Darak. "What is it?"  
"Do you know where that watch came from?" Darak points towards the watch Kortex has had attached to his arm.  
Kortex observes the watch like he has done many times before. "I-I found it many years ago in a Nazi ship on Endor."  
"That's because they took it many years ago... They were scapping my planet and somehow ended up on Endor." Darak says keeping his eye on the sniper rifles.  
Kortex looks at Darak confused as he sips his wine. "But you said that your planet had no advanced technology, when the war attacked them they had no ships, weapons, or anything. It was like they were in the medieval ages but without knights." Kortex watches as Darak stands up, starts to speak, reaches for the watch, and then shot in the leg, arms, and chest.  
"Darak!" Kortex runs over to Darak as he is just holding himself up with a wall.  
"K-Kortex... Find the files in the watch... Find them and use them..." Darak goes to say one more thing when his lower jaw is shot off.  
Kortex's eye's turn blood red as his veins starting from the watch on his right hand turn pure black. "You fuckers shot my best friend!" Kortex notices the sniper rifles shoot three more times hitting Darak two of the times and Kortex once in the leg which doesn't effect him at all as it just heals within seconds. "Your all fucking dead!" Kortex pulls out a gun and shoots one of the snipers in the face. "Take that you son of a bitch!" Kortex goes to shoot once more when two bullets hit his arm making is fly off as another bullet fires cutting the already missing part into gorey bits. "Y-You f-fucks..." Kortex's eye's go back to brown and his veins no longer black as he falls onto the ground hitting his knocking him out.


	9. CyberEarth Part 1

**October 31****st****, 2039****\- January 1****st****, 2040**

"Are we sure he's not dead?"

"Yes, I am sure. Clearly he still has a heart beat." Kortex hears two people continually argue like this since he finally started to hear again.

"I swear to god it's been 1 month. I say we pull the cord like he would want us to."

"He said that before he was immortal dumbass." Kortex starts to open his eyes when all he can see is blood red.

"Anthony his eye is starting to bleed again!"

"Soulstar shut up and let me worry about him!" Kortex closes his eyes again and can't remember hearing anything for another month.

"H-Hello….." Kortex says in an extremely hoarse voice. "Where the hell am I?" Kortex looks at his arm only to notice that it is robotic. "What the hell is this?" Kortex hears loud beeping as his heart rate continues to go up.

"Anthony it seems the patient has finally awoken!" Kortex looks at the man who said this and notices the design of his mask. "S-Soulstar is that you?" The man looks at Kortex and removes his mask to reveal a man with long hair and a couple scars' on his face. "About fucking time you woke up!" Kortex's heart rate starts to slow down. "I-I thought you were long dead." Soulstar starts to laugh. "You thought I was dead? That's ridiculous, don't you remember the time I threw that naked chicks body out a window at you!" Kortex looks at Soulstar confused. "Oh, right the writer censored that chapter." Kortex keeps looking at Soulstar as he just looks away into the sky talking about some writer and censorship.

"What the hell are you doing soulstar?" A man with a robotic leg, arm, eye, and what looks like a reactor core in his chest walks into the room. "Stop talking to this writer person! As I've said multiple times we aren't a fucking book!" Kortex looks this man up and down. "I-Is that Anthony?" The man looks at Kortex and starts to mess around with orange vein like wires. "Good to see you're not dead Will." Soulstar coughs. "Oh sorry, forgot that your Kortex now."

Kortex continued to learn of the past events that led to Anthony being a cyborg and why Andy is now Soulstar. He suspected this out of both of them but there was one person he wanted to know about, his fiancée or ex-fiancée now.

"What ever happened to Riley?" Kortex asked as Anthony kept messing with the orange wires. "Just like us, she became someone else, goes by the name Christine." Soulstar says as he plays with the fingers of Kortex's robotic arm.

**April 3****rd****, 2028**

Kortex walks by a casino in Las Vegas. "Hell's awakening." Kortex looks around the area noticing all the destroyed building around the place. "This must have been the spot North Korea bombed during World War 3." Zathron says as he walks by and heads into the casino. "Come on Kortex, we were told to meet the mercenary here." Kortex follows close behind as he bumps into a girl with bright red hair and beautiful blue eye's. "Sorry about tha-" Kortex stops mid apology when he realizes that no one was there. "Who the hell are you talking to Kortex?" Zathron asks as he opens the final doors to the building only to find the place in ruins with money everywhere.

Kortex and Zathron notice the mercenary they were told to meet nailed to a wall. "Where the hell have you two been?" The mercenary screams as he pulls one of the nails out his shoulder. "I send a request for guard and they only now arrive after that damn person I needed to guard this place from leaves!" he pulls the second nail out and walks over to Kortex and Zathron. "Let's skip over the introductions of where we come from and who we are and lets skip straight to the part where you to kill that chick!" Zathron looks around at the destroyed place confused. "What the hell are you talking about? No one has left this building for about twenty minutes now." Zathron continues to look around as Kortex notices something written on the wall. "Who the hell is this Christine?" The mercenary turns to see what Kortex and now Zathron is looking at. "That's the damn chick who fucked this place up!"

**January 2nd, 2040**

"So you're saying you saw the place she robbed!" Soulstar starts to laugh. "She gave Anthony, your family, and me like 1/5th of that money!" Kortex looks at Anthony who is still messing with the orange wires. "Who did she give the last 1/5th to?" Anthony and Soulstar shiver. "Let's just say a crazy fire angel."

**January 31****st****, 2040**

Days past and Kortex still sat in the hospital while Anthony spent days working on the same orange wires. "Can you please just tell me what the hell you are working on already!" Anthony looked at Kortex with bags hanging over his eye's and just laughed. "I'll tell you once there done." Kortex continued to watch him for days and nights just waiting for him to be done. "Can you at least tell me why I can't leave?" Once again Anthony looked up at him looking like at any moment he could faint. "Because without me you would be lost in this place. We are on the top floor of the counsel building after all." With this Kortex looked at him confused. "Top floor of the counsel building? I thought this was a hospital." Anthony this time didn't look up and instead continued to work on the wires. "No one ever said this was a hospital building. Look around you, what hospital has you stay in a king sized bed while also letting you watch a wall sized TV?" Kortex really never thought over the time he was here to ever observe the room he was in, once he looked around he noticed how this place looked more like a heaven for someone then a hospital room, he also noticed pictures of Anthony around the world signing what he would presume are peace treaties right next to each picture was one. "Anthony where exactly am I?" Anthony let out a quiet laugh. "You are in my home. I am the ruler of this planet."

**February 14th, 2040**

"I swear to the non existent lord of this world!" Kortex bashes his head with a history book. "Not only are you still not done with whatever the fuck those wires are supposed to be!" Kortex throws the history book against a wall. "Your world's history fucking is impossible to learn!" Anthony barely looks up before letting out a laugh. "I really didn't expect you to learn all of the history in one day."

Soulstar floats up through the floor. "Can you both shut the fuck up?" Soulstar grabs a clock to show that it is only 5am. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Anthony looks up finally. "Hopefully you are not going to try and go back to bed, because it's time for us to test the nerve gears!" Kortex and Soulstar just stare at him. "Those are wires, not gears." Anthony doesn't respond as he shoves one end of the orange wires into Kortex's robotic arm causing Kortex to scream in pain. "What the..." Kortex grabs part of his blanket and starts to bite on it as Anthony puts in the other end of the wire. "Sorry about that, should have told ya that it was going to feel like someone was holding one of your nerves when I put the first part in." kortex spit out the blanket and was about to say something when Anthony put another orange wire into his robotic arm this time causing him to throw up blood due to the pain. "P-Please, fucking warn me!" Kortex screamed as Anthony put in the other part of the wire. "Don't worry there's only two more that we have to do." Anthony pointed out as once again he shoved one end of the orange wires into Kortex's arm and Kortex passed out.

**February 15th, 2040**

Kortex stood at the edge of the capital tower's roof two miles above the ground as Soulstar and Anthony stood by him. "So you are immortal right?" Soulstar asked as he looked down. "Yes, I am immortal." Kortex couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Soulstar who looked like he wanted to push him. "And you don't want to change your answer to maybe demi-god, maybe even regular god, or something that can still be killed?" Soulstar asked as Kortex looked actually worried now. "I am immortal, and there is nothing else I am." Soulstar looked up at kortex before laughing as he did some hand signal towards Anthony who pulled a lever causing the edge Kortex stood on to disappear and they both watched as Kortex fell off the tower towards the ground.


	10. Flashbacks

**May 8****th****, 2028**

" if you could please shut up while we are on the phone with our employer." Zathron continues to discuss what to do over the phone with the mercenary they met in Vegas. "Zortex! Shut Mr. I can't lose my pinkies without screaming bloody murder up!"

Zortex walked over to the president of the United States who currently was screaming bloody murder and losing quite a bit of blood from his hand which was missing both the right and left ring finger and his left thumb. "If you could shut the fuck up before I cut out your tongue!" Zortex cleans blood off a scalpel and combat knife. "Now remember if you make any more noise, the neighbors aren't going to believe the orgy excuse anymore." Zortex gets hit in the back of his head. "No joking with the person you're torturing!" Zathron looks over to see the mercenary. "So exactly why the hell has the president not singed the damn bill yet!" Zortex and Zathron look at each other, and point to the pile of ripped paper. "The bastard keeps ripping up the bill."

"I'm not going to sign something that allows you to kill a group for betrayal!" The president coughs up blood. "So if you think I will, you can nicely go fuck yourse…." Zortex reaches inside the president's mouth and grabs his tongue. "Sir, what the hell did I just say about fucking talking?!" Zortex stabs the scalpel down into the president's tongue and starts to cut it out while Zathron and the mercenary sit back and watch as the president screams in pain.

**Date unknown**

Kortex looks around at an open field filled with people. "Hello and welcome to the A.U.D." Kortex suddenly realizes that he is looking at himself giving a speech. "When I look around, I see people who want to become heroes. But let me tell you this. We are not heroes and we are not villains. For neither of those things exist." Kortex looks at the confused looks on everyone in the crowds face. "For what when I look around I see here in the A.U.D. people who are misguided or misunderstood individuals who wanted to make a name for themselves, and that is exactly what we did when we took these miles of land from Ukraine and Russia." Kortex looks at everyone about to clap when he starts to fade out.

**July 14****th****, 2029**

Zortex, Zathron, and the mercenary sat around a table as they looked at five different pictures with the faces crossed out except for one. "This woman right here is our final target." The mercenary took out more pictures of a girl with blood red hair and whitish eye's carrying around a helmet in the same form as the mercenaries. "She managed to take down my entire family single handily after we killed her girlfriend." Zortex and Zathron grab one of the photos of her and look carefully at them when they hear footsteps behind the mercenary.

"I see you have gathered yourself two more guinea pigs." The person has a gun to the back of the mercenaries head. "Care to stop lying and tell them what actually happened to our group?" The mercenary for the first time since Zortex and Zathron started to work for him takes off his helmet and laughs. "I had the girl in the pictures shoot and kill everyone member of my group because I thought it was the right thing to do!" The mercenary continues to laugh as Zortex and Zathron reach for there guns and point them at the person behind the mercenary. "Sir no offense, but I couldn't give a fuck if tried. But we want know what your name is, so if you die at least we still get paid."

The mercenary looks up at Zortex and Zathron. "My name is Aristides Lockser." Zortex and Zathron look at each other remembering the last name of all the people they killed. "So let me get this straight." Zortex puts his gun down and puts his hand on Zathrons lowering it. "You even used us to kill your group?" continues to laugh. "Of course I fucking used you! Think about it, President Lockser, Elva Lockser and hell there even was just a man who went by and never once did you fools catch on!" Aristides gets a huge smile on his face. And plus I needed a new people because the bitch behind me was useless after my damn son rape..." The person behind Aristides shoots him in the back of the head and then shoots both Zortex and Zathron.


End file.
